Three Seconds
by freakypetachick
Summary: for line3347. Aizen is out for a walk, and Ichigo is at the wrong place, at the wrong time. AizenXIchigo yaoi smut


This is a fic for line3347!

pairing: AizenXIchigo

warnings: yaoi, dark, OOC, character death.

disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!!!

* * *

The wind blew cold, making the orange haired teen walking down the empty road shiver. It was about midnight,  
he had just gotten out of work and was making his way home.

Then it all happened.

* * *

Aizen was walking around, boredom cluttering his mind. He thought a nice walk would do him some good, it usually did. He heard footsteps coming his way. When he looked up his eyes beheld a beautiful sight.

A teenager walking down the mostly empty road with him, hair a wild orange, and a body fit and exquisite. In that three seconds his mind was made.

Aizen wanted him.

Now.

And Aizen gets what Aizen wants.

He stopped and waited till the teen reached him. Grabbing said teens arm he spoke,

"Hi. Would you mind if I bought you a drink somewhere?"

"I'm underage, so no."

"Come on nobody will know, I'll get you some food if you prefer."

"No I just want to get home."

"Come on." The teen was pulled to the brunettes body and held there."One little thing wont hurt."

"No! I said no you pervert!"

"Okay so obviously you wont come willingly. So I'll just have to make you." A look of sheer terror swiped upon the red heads face. "Well be good and tell me your name."

"No! And I'm not going anywhere with you!" The teen began to kick and squirm trying to free himself of the others grasp.

"I'll just knock you out if you keep struggling." The brunette hissed into the others ear, biting down harshly on it for good measure. The younger yelped in pain and stopped as the man told him to. He was afraid of pain, and he really didn't want to be hurt by this physco. "Good boy, now tell me your name."

"Ichigo" The teen squeaked out.

"Hm such a cute name...Ichigo..." The way the older man said his name brought shivers down the red heads spine. "Well we will be going now, so will you follow me like a good boy, Ichigo?"

Said teen just nodded and followed the other man. Usually a person would be dead by now for touching Ichigo, but there was something about this guy that terrified the teen.

* * *

Ten minutes later found them in front of a tall apartment building. They walked up seven flights of stairs and to the room at the end of the long hall, room 705. Ichigo was roughly pushed inside and then dragged into Aizens bedroom.

"Wa...what...where are we...why are we going in here?"

"Haha your so cute and naive Ichigo." Aizen pushed the teens back to his bed, and straddled his hips.

As the red head realized what was going on, and what was going to happen, he began to scream no, and thrash his arms,  
trying to hit the brunette, but it only resulted in said man pinning down his arms with bruising force.

Aizen took off the teens belt and slowly wrapped it around Ichigos wrists as tight as he could, and then connected them with his headboard. A knife came out of the older mans pocket and he flipped it open revealing the shiny metal. The teen was way beyond scared.

He was terrified.

"Don't worry I wont kill you." The knife was brought up to the neck of the red heads t-shirt, and slowly cut to the bottom, so tan flesh was out for the world to see. A strip was cut out of the shirt, and this material was used to blind the teen.

Ichigo began to scream.

He felt weak and he hated the position he was in. Now though another strip was created and used as a gag. Only murmured crys could be heard from the dark bedroom.

The knife was placed on the bedside table as the older man leaned down to bite at the others neck. Teeth punctured skin and blood oozed from the wound. Aizen lapped it up, savoring the metallic, coppery taste and bit down more and more, harder and harder, addicted to the flavor.

But the man soon got tired of this and moved down to his real prize. He unzipped the teens jeans and slowly began to drag them down, when Ichigo began to trash his legs again. The red head received a strong slap across the face, and then Aizen resumed his task. Boxers were pulled off after jeans, and the older man stared at the body below him.

A very erotic sight, a whimpering tied up body. Tears falling free from covered up eyes. The teen gave up all hope. He was going to be raped, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

The brunette stood to remove his clothes, before settling back on the teen putting his crotch in the red heads face. He yanked the gag out giving the teen a chance to breathe, before roughly grabbing his head and shoving his cock down the red heads throat. Fingers pulled at orange hair as the older man used the head as leverage to thrust in and out of the warm moist mouth, slamming his cock down till it hit the back of the throat, pulling out and repeating. More tears streamed down the face below as he choked on the others organ.

A couple more thrusts and Aizen was tired of this as well. He felt it was time of the finale.

Sliding down the body below him he reached the others hips, and he flipped the teen so he laid on his stomach with his ass in the air, and Aizens cock positioned at Ichigos entrance. Pushing in quickly and harshly made the the red head scream out at the pain of being torn inside.

"NO! STOP! STOP!"

The cries only made the brunette harder and he didn't give the other anytime to adjust as he started to pound away into the teen. One time he hit the others prostate, but then stayed away from the spot aiming his thrusts in a different angle.

The look of terror, pain, and hurt on Ichigos face as he was screaming in pain, caused the other to come into the teen, semen stinging the wounds inside. Still connected he grabbed the knife from the beside table and slowly lowered it to tan flesh...

* * *

"Did you hear? They say the body of a boy was found. He went to our school."

" Really?"

"Yeah he had orange hair. I think it was that first year."

"Wow."

"Yeah he was found naked in a dumpster out back of an apartment building."

"That's so creepy!"

"I know! And you know what the worst part is? There was a giant A carved into his back."

* * *

AW I KILLED ICHI!!!! Oh well.

Ichi: WHAT DO YOU MEAN OH WELL?!?!? YOU FUCKIN HAVE ME RAPED THEN KILLED?!?!?!\

freaky: it was for the sake of the story.

Ichi: I HATE YOU!!!

freaky: OoOoOo look its Aizen!

Ichi: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (runs away)

Aizen: why is he running away like that?

freaky: no reason. (evil smile)

Well line I hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
